faerunfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Almanach des Einhorns
Das Almanach des Einhorns ist ein großes Buch, etwa 2 Fuß breit, 3 Fuß hoch und über 4 inch dick. Seine 31 Seiten bestehen aus poliertem Electrum und für den normalen Beobachter erscheinen sie leer. Die Gerüchte, dass es aus der Haut oder dem Horn von Einhörnern gemacht wurde, sind also nicht wahr. Konzentriert sich ein Leser ganz auf die Seiten, erscheint deren Schrift in Form von altem Thorass und bleibt für einige Zeit lesbar. Das Buch selbst hat keinerlei Titel oder sichtbare Markierungen zu seiner Identifizierung. Geschichte des Buches Die Weisen und Barden der Reiche behaupten, dass der Almanach des Einhorns das lange verlorene Werk des Magier-Königs von Iltkazar, einem vor beinah eintausend Jahren untergegangenem Reich des östlichen Calimshan, ist. An sich ist dies nicht ganz falsch, da Iltkazar ein Vasallenreich war und sein Thron damals einem Magier gehörte. Seiner imperialen Majestät, Kaiser Shoon VII vom Shoon Imperium. Es wird auch erzählt, dass der Almanach zahlreiche Zauber enthält, die kein anderer kennt, darunter auch Wege permanente Tore zu anderen Welten zu öffnen, Armeen von Golems zu schaffen, sowie nekromantische Geheimnisse um ganze Friedhöfe voller Untoter zu kontrollieren. Seinen Namen bekam das Buch durch seine besondere Schöpfungsgeschichte am Ende des Shoon Imperiums. Um die finalen Verzauberungen des Buches durchzuführen, badete der Magier-König den Almanach im Jahr der Trauernden Hörner im Blut von zwölf geschlachteten Einhörnern. Allein diese Tat ging mit der Vernichtung eines ganzen Elfenstammen einher, welcher die Einhörner schützte, und brachte Shoon VII den ewigen Hass aller Elfen und Druiden Faerûns ein. Zwölf Jahre nach Fertigstellung des Almanachs brachte er seine eigene gierige Tochter dazu, ihn zu vergiften. Er war jedoch immun gegen das Gift und täuschte damit seinen Tod vor. Auf diese Art wollte er insgeheim und ungestört seine magischen Studien fortsetzen und erreichte drei Jahre danach die Kraft zum Leichnam zu werden. Nun wollte er für immer hinter dem Thron über seine Nachkommen herrschen. Zum Glück für die Reiche hatte er seinem Reich jedoch zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen lassen und seine Nachfolger waren unfähig genug, um binnen 33 Jahren nach seinem Tod das Reich zu Fall zu bringen. Dennoch besaß Shoon auch weiterhin viele magische Geheimnisse und Artefakte in vielen seiner Verstecke über das ganze Reich verstreut. Seinen wertvollen Almanach behielt er jedoch stets bei sich, um ihn nicht an den Drachen Iryklathagra zu verlieren, jenes Blauen Drachens, welcher ein Jahrhundert zuvor bereits seinen Einhornstab gestohlen hatte. Über die folgenden sieben Jahrhunderte seines Daseins als Untoter ist wenig bekannt und es gibt kaum Spuren über seine Aktivitäten oder den Verbleib des Almanachs. Allerdings waren sich die Elfen stets sicher, dass er als Untoter überdauert hat. Sie glaubten, dass Shoon VII in das Unterreich floh, um Strafen zu entgehen und sich möglicherweise in den Ruinen von Tief-Shanatar einrichtete, oder in den Verließen seiner alten Hauptstadt Shoonach. Irgendwann während dieser Zeit degenerierte jedoch auch seine Gestalt und er wurde zum Halbleichnam, wobei sein Schädel in der letzten Seite des Almanachs gefangenen wurde. Es ist jedoch unklar, ob er das selbst bewerkstelligt hat, oder es ein Feind tat. Die nächste bestätigte Sichtung des Almanachs geschah 1107 TZ in Baldurs Tor. Dort befand es sich im Besitz des Weisen und Historikers Bhaernom Khreyt, einem Experten in Sachen Shoon Imperium. Er hat nie erzählt, wie er zu dem Buch kam. Sein Schiff, die Wave Wizardress, sank jedoch noch im selben Jahr auf den Weg zu den Monschein-Inseln. Unerwarteter Weise tauchte der Almanach des Einhorns in königlichen Händen Ruathyms im Jahre 1126 TZ wieder auf. Dort verblieb er bis zum Jahr des Prinzen, als er vom Magier Shond Tharovin gestohlen wurde. Diesem gelang es im Gegensatz zu vielen unglücklichen Vorgängern, den Halbleichnam Shoon VII zu beschwören und mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Im Austausch für sieben Seelen, würde ihm Shoon den Ort des verlorenen Artefakts, bekann als Living Gem, preisgeben. Der Magier nahm an und lauerte einer kleinen Karawane im Wolkengipfel-Gebirge auf. Zu dieser gehörte auch die Elfin Zallanora Argentresses. Der Schädel erschien und konsumierte die Seelen der Reisenden. Doch plötzlich begann aufgrund der Ereignisse, bekannt als Zeit der Sorgen Magie verrückt zu spielen. Gerade als Shoon Zallanora konsumieren wollte, wurden ihre Seelen und damit Körper vertauscht. Shoon war somit aus dem Buch befreit und steckte im Körper der jungen Elfin, während diese an den Almanach als Halbleichnam gebunden wurde. Nach seiner Befreiung verwischten Shoon und Thavorin alle Spuren und der Herrscher hielt sogar Wort gegenüber dem Magier. Er verriet ihm, dass der Stein in einem unterirdischen Tempel zu Ehren Ghaunadaurs unter dem Wald von Mir sei. Während Thavorin danach suchte, akklimatisierte sich Shoon mit den neuen Reichen und seiner jetzigen Gestalt. Noch immer blieb er im Besitz des Almanachs und versteckte ihn in einer seiner Schatzkammern unter den Ruinen von Shoonach. Der Geist Zallanoras blieb im Buch gefangen und wurde wahnsinnig. Die vielen Fallen in den Ruinen und Tunneln verhinderten derweil das Eindringen und Auffinden des Almanachs und damit auch einer Enthüllung von Shoons Schicksal. Dieser dürfte also als junge Elfe weiterhin seinem Ziel nachgehen, das alte Shoon Reich neuzugründen. Zur Sicherheit besucht er den Ort der Aufbewahrung seines wertvollen Buches jedoch monatlich. Inhalt Der Almanach des Einhorns enthält 23 Zauber, einen auf jeder Seite. Diese sind: Personen verzaubern, Dunkelheit Radius 15, ESP, scare, Magie bannen, Monster verzaubern, fear, fire trap, Andere verwandeln, wizard eye, Tote beleben, death spell, duo-dimension, phase door, statue, clone, glassteel, permanency, Wort der Macht: Blindheit, trap the soul, Tor, Einkerkerung, Wort der Macht: Tod. Die verbliebenen sechs Seiten enthalten Anweisungen zum Bau von Stein- und Eisengolems. Sowie Anweisungen darüber, wie man den Zauber Tor permanent werden lassen kann, unter Zuhilfenahme seltener Zutaten. Außerdem sind die Zauber auf Seiten 22 und 23, also die Worte der Macht: Tod Teil eines Fluches, der auf dem Buch liegt. Mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit kann der Leser dieser Seiten vom Zauber Einkerkerung befallen werden. Der Buchdeckel vorn enthält zwar keinen Zauber, ist jedoch so verzaubert, dass er magische Sprüche zur Zerstörung des Almanachs auf den Anwender zurückwirft. Der Buchrücken enthält hingegen die kleine Taschendimension, in welcher der Halbleichnam steckt. Mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit wird dieser schon durch das Öffnen des Almanachs heraufbeschworen. Sollte sich ein Betrachter jedoch auf den Buchrücken konzentrieren beschwört dies auf jeden Fall den Leichnam in Form eines schwebenden Schädels herauf. Auch eine Beschädigung des Buches beschwört ihn sofort herauf. Es heißt, dass eine Zerstörung des Almanachs auch den Leichnam vernichten würde, doch das ist falsch. Es würde ihn nur befreien. Erscheint der Schädel, schwebt er über den Seiten. Als er noch die Essenz Shoons enthielt, reagierte er nur auf die respektvolle Anrede als Kaiser, ansonsten blieb er still oder griff gleich an und versuchte die Seelen seiner Opfer auszusaugen. Shoon war ein zynischer Leichnam, kalt und gefühllos mit dem Wissen jahrhundertealter Magie. Zallanoras Reaktion ist jedoch wenig vorhersagbar, da sie den Verstand verlor und nicht begreift was ihr zustieß. Sie würde immer wieder angreifen und sie kehrt auch nicht ins Buch zurück, es sei denn eine andere Macht zwingt sie dazu, oder sie würde zerstört. Quellen Fußnoten Literatur 2. Edition: * en:Tome of the Unicorn Kategorie:Magische Gegenstände Kategorie:Zauberbücher